


Cardinal Family a Poem

by ikilledabuginthewall



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Poems, Poetry, Seven Deadly Sins, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikilledabuginthewall/pseuds/ikilledabuginthewall
Summary: I have no idea what I'm doing, but I saw a prompt in pinterest of a this poetry writing challege, so here is a poem...





	Cardinal Family a Poem

Seven brothers,  
Each has their own flaw,  
Various opinions revolve around their musers,  
Even if the oldest only notice himself in aw,  
Nothing is ever enough to fill the sixth's bowers.

Deviant is the nickname of the quintan,  
Evil eye is the next ones' sorrow  
Addicted is the third to anything viand,  
Dander is the subsecuent's flow,  
Lethargic is the youngest anytime he can,  
Youth is wasted every cockcrow.

Superior to them you might see yourself,  
Indiferent to your own shortcomings you are,  
Never you ask, nor you care,  
Same as them, thyself.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was of writing a poem about the seven deadlysins without using their names. You should try it, this is my first attempt at writing anything.


End file.
